Mistakes
by RyanRendan
Summary: Hinata's mistake was going out with Naruto, Sakura's mistake was messing with their relationship, Naruto's mistake was accepting Kyuubi's offer, but they all made the mistake of falling in love. NaruSaku NaruHina SakuNaruHina
1. Another Stolen Kiss

Hi! Here's another story thing. Whoooo! It's like long this time! It takes place somewhere after the time-skip, so just play along... On with the story. RnR please.

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

--

It was a normal, average day in Konoha. Our story starts off with everybody's favorite orange clad ninja, Naruto Uzimaki.

"Oi Sakura!" Naruto shouted out. "Look at this."

Sakura turned her head and looked at her friend. "What is it, Naruto? And why are you even here?" Sakura had joined a volunteer group. Unknown to her at the time, Naruto was already in it and happened to be the only member.

"What do you mean why am I here?" Naruto said, completely forgetting what he was about to show her. "I always come to Konoha's volunteer group meetings."

"Oh. Well could you tell me who is in charge here? They seem to be running late."

"Well I don't really know. The old guy in charge retired and baa-chan signed someone up. I heard he was a perv."

BAM! Naruto was hit over the head by Sakura's fist as an anger mark throbbed on her forehead. "Naruto!! Don't call people that! Especially your elders. Its**so**disrespectful!"

"Ow Sakura-chan." Naruto wined "All I'm saying is maybe its Kakashi-sensei."

And as Sakura and Naruto were talking about who would be the organizer, another team stopped by them. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We're here" he said as he put his arm on Sakura's shoulder. "because we-" BAM! Sakura hit Naruto with another punch to the head as Hinata rushed over to Naruto to see if he was ok.

"We're here because our group organizer hasn't arrived yet. Why are all of you here?" She asked as she looked over the entire group.

"Me, Hinata, and Shino are here because Kurenai-sensei thought it would be a good idea if we did something for Konoha... besides killing people and stuff. Who's supposed to be our group leader anyway?" As if on cue, music started playing and a large puff of smoke blocked everyone's view.

"The man who has no enemies in the west, east, south, or north. The man who is the famed writer of the number 1 selling series of all time! The man who-" as the music stopped, a loud STUPID MACHINE! was heard followed by the sound of someone fumbling with a stereo. "As I was saying." the ''mystery'' person continued "The man who is loved by all women, and the master all things sexual. The frog sage named, Jiraiya!"

"Hey Ero-senin." Naruto said startling Hinata as she finished up the bandages on his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey gaki, I'm your superior and you will address me with respect!"

"Whatever. Hey! Hey! What are we doing anyway?"

"Well first I'm assigning groups so," _'Maybe if I put Naruto in a group with one of those chicks he'll finally see the light. Now all I have to do is see which he prefers.'_ "I've decided to wait on picking groups until tomorrow. I might even let you guys pick them."

"I want to be with Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya saw Hinata visibly cringe and look down at the ground. _'That gaki has no idea what he's missing.'_

"Well if no one else has any problems with the groups-" Jiraiya said as he looked directly at Hinata. "then group 1 is Naruto and... Sakura, while group 2 is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Everyone ok with the teams?" Jiraiya said giving someone one last chance to speak up.

"I-I." Hinata managed to mumble out before Kiba jumped up and brought both Shino and Hinata in a hug.

"This is great! We're in the same team!" Shino just calmly adjusted his glasses while Hinata hung her head.

"Then that's it for today." Jiraiya said.

"Hey! We've only been here for like 7 minutes! How can we be done already!?" Naruto yelled.

"I have lots of... research to take care of." Jiraiya said as a perverted blush appeared on his face. "See ya next week gaki." Jiraiya said before quickly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Stupid pervy old man." Naruto said before turning to the remainder of the Konoha volunteer group. "Ok guys, what do we do now?"

"How about we come up with a name?" Sakura said

"Great idea Sakura-chan!"

"How about 'The Ramen Squad'?"

"My vote is for 'The Doggz'."

"That is a such a stupid name for a team Kiba." Naruto complained.

"Oh yeah, like 'The Ramen Squad' is any better." Kiba yelled back.

"Ramen is delicious!"

"I say we call ourselves 'Bug Nest'." said Shino. Both boys stared at him while Hinata and Sakura conversed about their name.

"How about KVG for Konoha's Volunteer Group?"

"Great idea Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, using this as a way to complement his goddess.

"Actually, Hinata came up with it." She said, pointing at the increasingly nervous girl.

"Oh. Well great going Hinata." Naruto said while lightly slapping Hinata's back.

_'Ok Hinata, keep cool and don't faint. Say thanks.'_ "A-Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said while blushing. "What d-do we do n-now?" she asked stuttering.

"Lets all get ramen to celebrate!" Naruto shouted before dragging the whole group to the Ichiraku's Ramen stall. "I'd like to place an order please." Naruto said to Ayame. As everyone's order was placed they sat at the stools, talking about recent missions and new training techniques.

After the meal was over, the group parted to walk their separate ways. Naruto and Sakura one way and Hinata, Shino, and Kiba in the other. "Hey Sakura-chan, what were you and Hinata talking about?" Naruto asked, certain he heard his name.

"You." she said simply.

"What about me? Was it about how cool I am?" Sakura shook her head "About how strong I am?" another no "How about how much I-"

"It was about how much she likes you." Sakura said out loud _'And I'm a bit jealous.' _she thought to herself as Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wh-What!?" Naruto said as he tried to register what she had said.

"Maybe you should go out with her." Sakura said as felt an unknown bad feeling ram into her. "She likes to read books." _'Why do I feel sad about the thought them together?'_

"Well if that's what you want Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

_'I'm so stupid.'_

one week later--

Things were going great for Hinata. Mysteriously, Naruto found out about her crush and was talking to her a lot more. They had gone on a date and things looked pretty promising. With all the attention Sakura normally got from Naruto focused on Hinata, she was slowly, but steadily growing out of her stuttering complex.

On the other hand, Sakura was miserable without her blond little pain in the neck. She was steadily going into depression from the lack of any human contact besides the occasional patient. Although it was her idea for Naruto to start dating Hinata, and it was _her_ that told him she had feelings for him, she couldn't shake off this feeling of regret she had. It was almost as if he was avoiding her.

Naruto was stuck in the middle between his two favorite kunoichi. He was overjoyed to have someone to talk with and be his self around. At the same time he was saddened at the loss of his would be girlfriend. _'If Sakura doesn't want me around her, then I'll respect that.'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe I'll walk her home so we can chat. It seems like forever since we talked about anything. I'll do it after today's meeting.'_

later that day--

As Shino and Kiba waited for the two lovebirds and Sakura, they saw a chunin walking up to them. "Is this the volunteer group under the designation of Jiraiya?" After a nod of their heads, he continued "This is for you." He said before handing them a letter and walking away.

_Dear Brats,_

_I am unable to report to today's mission because of more pressing matters I must attend to. Be ready for a mission next week. Meet me at the Hokage Monument on Saturday, 8a.m._

_ Jiraiya_

Just as Kiba and Shino finished reading the note, Hinata and Naruto walked around the corner with their fingers intertwined. Sakura walked down the opposite end of the street, looking as though she was all dressed up for a certain someone.

"Hey guys! What's up for today?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"We got this note from Jiraiya saying we're off today and have a mission next week. We have to be at the Hokage Monument at 8:00 in the morning."

"Well it's still kinda early." Naruto said, forming an idea. "How about we-"

"No ramen." Kiba said "I had enough of that stuff last week."

"No, not ramen. Ice cream!" Naruto shouted energetically. "It'll be my treat." He said as he shot a glance to Hinata, causing her face to blush.

"I don't eat ice cream." Shino said as he turned and walked towards his house.

"I'd rather go eat at home." Kiba told the others as he turned and caught up with Shino. "My mom is there making my favorite tonight! Mac and cheese with steak!"

--

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto searched for an ice cream shop until they found one called "Jane's". As they walked in, they were greeted by a brunette in her mid forties. "Do you have ramen flavored ice cream?" Naruto asked.

"...Your kidding right?" the clerk asked. _'Oh my goodness I think he's serious.'_ "...No kid, we don't have any ramen flavored ice cream."

"Oh. Alright then I'll have a double dip rocky road, please."

"Can I get a strawberry flavored single dip, please?" Sakura asked.

"May I h-have a single d-dip vanilla cone?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Here you all go."Jane said, handing each of them a cone as Naruto payed her. "Thank you for choosing "Jane's" and come again."

While they were finishing their ice cream they headed towards the Hyuuga compound. As they neared the entrance, Sakura stopped to allow them some privacy.

"I hope you had a nice time tonight Hinata-chan." Naruto said while he finished his last piece of ice cream.

"Thank you for the treat Naruto-kun. It was very thoughtful." she said as she hugged him tightly. They looked in each other's eyes and slowly went in for a kiss. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hello Naruto. What are you doing with my daughter, and why is she unconscious?" Hiashi asked.

"What?" Naruto looked dumbfounded at the now limp body of Hinata in his arms. "Uh... this isn't what it looks like. She fainted when you opened the door."

"And what were you two doing that would cause her to faint if I was to see?"

"We weren't doing anything... I mean we were going to kiss I think but that would have been a first time so I think that's was the reason why she fainted and-" Hiashi cut off Naruto's rant with a loud laugh as he patted Naruto on the back. "Don't worry about it Naruto. I saw everything."

"You mean you were spying on us with your byakugan?"

"...No, I was looking through the peephole in the door."

"Oh." Naruto sweat-dropped. "Well here's your daughter back." Naruto said as he gave Hinata to her father before walking back to Sakura.

--

"So..." Naruto said as he arrived at Sakura's house. "Did you have a great time tonight?" With a nod from her he continued. "I've been thinking, and I wanted you to know that I want to pay you back for getting me to realize that Hinata liked me. Even though I might never be able to do enough to-"

"Your right," Sakura interrupted. "-it will probably kill you to do enough for me to get even."

"I will pay you back even if I die!" Naruto said, raising his hand in the air, clenching it tightly. "And that's a promise!"

Sakura stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes and smiled. "You'll do anything I want, right?"

"Anything! Just name it."

Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, so that they were chest to chest. "Then this is what I want." She said before capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto went wide-eyed as his brain shut down. Once Sakura pulled away and smiled, he breathlessly said "Sakura-chan." as she ran in her house and shut the door.

--

That was a nice long(for me anyway) chapter. Pretty interesting huh? Hinata finally gets him and Sakura finally notices him... oh I wonder who he picks. Later.


	2. The Fun Begins

Well here we are... again. There is going to be a big twist(at least to me) in the story but there is a little NaruHina for you fans out there. Get ready! Here's chapter 2!

--

Key:

"Regular speech."

"**Demon speech."**

_'Regular thinking.'_

_'Inner-Sakura thinking/speech'_

_**'Demon thinking.'**_

--

_Last Chapter_

"_I will pay you back even if I die!" Naruto said, raising his hand in the air, clenching it tightly. "And that's a promise!"_

_Sakura stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes and smiled. "You'll do anything I want, right?"_

"_Anything! Just name it."_

_Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, so that they were chest to chest. "Then this is what I want." she said before capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss._

_Naruto went wide-eyed as his brain shut down. Once Sakura pulled away and smiled, he breathlessly said "Sakura-chan." as she ran to her house and shut the door._

_Continued_

Naruto was confused. The reason? Sakura Haruno. All he ever did his entire life was praise her and the ground she walked on, yet he was always rejected in favor of Sasuke-teme. But now... he wasn't sure. Sakura told him about Hinata's feelings and then stole his first kiss.(Sasuke-teme's kiss didn't count)

As Naruto walked on through the village, he began to think to himself. _'Maybe this is my chance to get Sakura after all these years. Then again, I finally found out that Hinata has loved me for like... EVER.'_ Naruto grew more and more wrapped up in his thoughts until he felt his conscious slipping.

--

Hinata walked out of Ichiraku's Ramen with a disappointed look on her face. She had been wandering around the village, looking for her crush for an hour but still no luck. As she rounded a corner, she saw an orange figure on a bench. Looking closer, she saw blond hair and rushed to it.

What was on the bench was Naruto but he appeared to be sleeping. As she got closer she saw his eyebrows knitted in concentration, like he was in a dream but wasn't. She sat beside him and put his head on top of her legs as a pillow. He stirred a bit and wriggled closer, making Hinata immediately start blushing like crazy. As he settled back down, she began to play with his hair. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

--

Sakura was busy at the hospital trying to make sense of the new feelings she had for Naruto. Once upon a time she would only show affection towards a certain Uchiha. Now every time she thought about Naruto, she remembered their kiss and would blush, wondering what would happen once they saw each other again.

_'After all those chances, I finally realized that I love him but he's already going out with Hinata. I can't interfere with them... not after I was the one to set them up.'_ With a deep sigh Sakura began walking towards a room that had a patient that needed care. '_I'll just have to leave them alone.' _She thought, clutching the clipboard she had, to her chest.

--

Naruto was in the cellar type prison that held the Nine Tailed Fox. He didn't remember how he got inside but that didn't stop him from going over to the fox and having a chat. "Hey fox! What am I doing here?"

"**You're here because I want you here. Now, about your little problem."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**I'm talking about your pathetic attempt at mating."** The Kyuubi said with what seemed like a smirk.

"Hey, that's not how it is. I'm just stuck in between the two."

"**Well maybe I can help with that." **Kyuubi said, the smirk growing wider.

"What kind of help are we talking about here?"

"**A simple covenant. That's all."**

"...A what?"

"**A binding agreement. I show you which girl you want and in return I get-"**

"There is no way I'll let you out of here." Naruto said with determination.

"**That's not what I was saying but, good idea. What I had in mind would be slightly more... enjoyable on my part."**

"What kind of sick things are you thinking about doing?"

"**Oh I won't be doing them. I'll just... suggest things."**

"How will that help me?"

"**It will give you a chance to decide who you _want_ more, not just like."** Naruto thought about this and realized that he still had no idea what Kyuubi got out of this. **"The terms are that I show you what to do and and say, you can choose whether or not to act on it but the decision must be made quickly. I warn you, your body has urges of its own. With that combined with my influence you must make a decision and... relieve yourself of the desire. Take your time in deciding."**

After a few moments, Naruto spoke up. "You won't take over me at all?" he asked.

"**Not a bit."** Kyuubi said with a toothy grin.

"Then I accept." Immediately Naruto was thrown out of his own mind and back into the real world.

--

Naruto sat up with a jolt as he came to. He turned and saw that Hinata was right beside him and blushing up a storm. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I w-wanted to spend the d-day with you, Naruto-kun."

"Like a date?" Hinata blushed a darker shade and nodded her head feverishly. "Sure! Lets Go!" he said before charging off with Hinata in tow.

--

So where to now? That was the question that both had going through their mind. "Hey Hinata-chan, I was going to get something to eat before so you want some Ichiraku's?" With a nod, Naruto and Hinata entered the small establishment and took their seats.

"Hey Naruto. Who's your lady-friend there?" The old man behind the counter asked.

"This is Hinata." he said as he patted her on the back. "We're on a date." With that last comment, Hinata almost fainted. Sure she suggested they do something and she knew it was a date, but for him to speak about it so freely was enough to make Hinata blush a fairly deep red color.

"That's great! Two bowls of ramen on the house." he said as he served the two fresh bowls of ramen he had been working on while he was talking.

"Yes! Eat up Hinata, Ichiraku's Ramen is the best in the whole village. Ikadakimasu!" As Naruto dived upon the unfortunate ramen bowl, Hinata gingerly picked up her chop sticks and ate a few bites of ramen before smiling. _'I'm so lucky to be able to eat with Naruto-kun. I'm so happy.' _As they ended their meal, both began to wander around the village, glad that they could be with each other.

--

Sakura had just gotten off an early shift at the hospital and was free for the rest of the day. She walked down a rode leading to her house as she recalled last night. '_Then this is what I want.' Sakura said before capturing Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss._ It played through her head as if she was watching a movie. She blushed deeply as her stomach was fill with butterflies. _'Naruto'_ and as if appearing out of nowhere he rounded the corner right in front of her, laughing with Hinata.

"Ok, heres another one. A guy walks into a bar and-" Naruto stopped in mid-joke as he noticed Sakura. Hinata noticed the tension that was around them. As Sakura began to fidget under Naruto's gaze he spoke to Hinata. "Hinata, can you give us a moment? We need to talk. I'll be right back." Naruto said as he led Sakura out of sight.

"S-sure." Hinata said quietly.

"...So how are things with Hinata?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Good. I'd liked to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to talk about." she said, looking at the ground. "I have to go." Sakura said as she started to run toward her house but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her by the arm.

"Sakura we have to talk about this. We need to talk about us."

"There is no us!" she nearly shouted. "There never will be, not as long as your going out with Hinata." Sakura said before running home again. She took the long way around because this time she was in tears and she didn't want Hinata to see.

As Naruto came back, Hinata cheered up and ran to him. "Where's Sakura?"

"She went home... Hinata, do you mind if we cut this date short?" Naruto asked. "Not that I'm not having a fun time, its just I have things to do."

"Ok Naruto-kun. I'll just find something else to do."

"How about we kiss?" Naruto suggested as Hinata started to walk away.

"Ano... I have to go. Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she sped away.

_'I guess I'll go home and think about today.'_ Naruto thought as he walked toward his house.

_'I think I'll go talk to Sakura about Naruto.'_ Hinata thought as she walked towards Sakura's house.

--

Sakura was blowing her nose as she came out of the bathroom. It seemed as though she would never stop as an ocean of tears fell from her eyes. The last time she cried like that was when Sasuke had left. A knock rang out through her apartment and she ran to open the door. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I wanted to know if I could speak with you about... Naruto-kun." Sakura stiffened at the mention of him but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"Um, sure. Come in and I'll get us some tea."

Hinata walked through the doorway and analyzed Sakura's living room. There was wooden flooring, tan colored wallpaper, a seat, a small table, and a bookshelf. On the table she noticed a picture of the old team 7. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other with Sakura smiling in between them, in the back was Kakashi with his hands on top of the boys' heads. Despite how they looked, she could tell they all used to be very happy. _'Used to be.'_ she thought as she followed Sakura into her kitchen.

As Sakura set a cup of tea in front of Hinata and took her seat, Hinata got to the reason she came. "Sakura, would you kiss Naruto-kun... on the lips?" Hinata asked innocently.

_'Is this some kind of trick question!'_ "Uh... um..." Sakura sputtered. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, Naruto-kun tried to kiss me earlier. I know I want to kiss him but at the same time, I don't. I get nervous and then I feel faint." Hinata mumbled as she sipped on her tea.

"Well Hinata, DO you want to kiss him?"

"Yes." she said as she blushed deeply.

"Well then all you need to do is set the mood." Sakura explained. "All you have to do is find a romantic moment or just make one yourself." Sakura said plainly as she took another drink. "You have to understand that Naruto wants to kiss you, probably more than that." she said as Hinata blushed. "All relationships are about compromise."

"I think I understand. Thank you Sakura." Hinata said, finishing her tea before waving goodbye and heading out the door.

Sakura sat in complete silence in her living room. _'Did I just give advice to Hinata on kissing Naruto?' _Sakura thought to herself.

_'Look at what you did!'_ her inner self said/thought back _'Why would you HELP Hinata kiss Naruto?! Am I insane?!'_

_'It's the right thing to do_!' Sakura countered. _'I have to keep Hinata's feelings in mind.'_

_'What about ours?'_ Inner-Sakura asked before complete silence returned.

--

Hinata ran to Naruto's house. _'I know what I'm going to do.'_ she thought to herself as she neared his door.

Naruto was lying on his couch face down, recapping the whole day. _'I made a deal with the fox that I'm not even sure was a good idea, Sakura refused to talk about the whole kiss thing that happened yesterday, and to top it all off, Hinata ran as soon as I mentioned the word kiss.'_ Naruto grumbled to himself. _'This day can't get **any** worse.'_ While Naruto complained a knock was heard from his door. _'Who could that be?'_

Naruto walked over to his door and opened it to reveal Hinata, breathless on the other side. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said after she regained her breath. "I know you want to kiss me, and maybe do other things." she said, blushing heavily. "I don't think I'm ready-"

"It's ok Hinata, I'm not going to force you."

"But Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took a step closer to him. "I will try." She finished as she pushed her lips to Naruto's, taking him in a passionate, love filled kiss. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she ran home.

Naruto watched her leave, taking in all her beauty. "Hinata-chan." he sighed before closing the door and getting ready for bed.

_**'Now the fun truly begins'.**_

--

Oh what a chapter! I've been thinking about how this will end. There will be sweat, tears, and maybe a little blood... mostly from me. Anyway I'm trying to make them longer than they usually are... so expect one later... That's it until next time so... Later.


	3. I'm Such An Idiot

_...err... _I'm sorry.I've decided to end it all... soon. I'm not too keen about keeping normal updates, as you can see, so... there. Alright, since I'm sure most of you forgot _when_ we were, here's a flashback.

--

Key:

"Regular speech."

"**Demon speech."**

_'Regular thinking.'_

_**'Demon thinking.'**_

_'Inner-Sakura thinking/speech... thing'_

--

_Last Chapter_

_Naruto walked over to his door and opened it to reveal Hinata, breathless on the other side. "Naruto-kun." Hinata said after she regained her breath. "I know you want to kiss me, and maybe do other things." she said, blushing heavily. "I don't think I'm ready-"_

"_It's ok Hinata, I'm not going to force you."_

"_But Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she took a step closer to Naruto. "I will try." She finished as she pushed her lips to Naruto, taking him in a passionate love filled kiss. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she ran home._

_Naruto watched her leave, taking in all her beauty. "Hinata-chan." he sighed before closing the door and getting ready for bed._

_**'Now the fun truly begins'.**_

_Continued_

"_Oi, Sakura. Wake up." _

"Naruto? What are you doing in my room?"

"_That doesn't matter right now. What matters is we're here... alone." _Naruto said, raising his eyebrows. _"Now let me give you a 'massage'."_

"Huh? What about Hinata?" She said, backing up against the headboard, her cheeks heating up.

"_What about Hinata?" _Naruto said, inching closer.

"We can't Naruto." she whispered as her eye lids drooped down and her eyes glazed over.

"_Who's going to stop us?" _Naruto whispered in her ear.

"But... no... it's not f-fair to..." Sakura mumbled before her lips were captured by Naruto's in a heated battle of the toun-

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. "...Was that a dream?" she asked, waking up in her room.

--

"Ahhhhchooooo!" Naruto sneezed, waking himself up. "I wonder what that was all about." he yawned, getting out of his bed. "Stupid sneeze; ruining my dream. Man, what a day yesterday was... Wait, what's that wet feeling." Naruto said as he looked at a stain on his sheets. "Oh crap. Did I wet the bed again? ...No, it doesn't smell like pee... It must have been that ramen I ate in bed last night." Naruto concluded. '_That's funny, I thought I finished it all.'_

_**'Stupid kit.'**_

-- 30minutes later

_'What am I going to do about this?' _Naruto thought to himself, his recent 'girl problems' plaguing him.

"**Want my advice, Kit?"**

_'...Sure. I guess.'_

"**Mate!"**

_'What?!'_ Naruto screamed in his head as Kyuubi rolled around his cage, laughing at Naruto's expense.

"**Just kidding, don't be such a prude. All kidding aside though, you should..."**

_'I should...'_

"**PICK ONE! I myself would go for the pink one... she has spunk."**

_'Kyuubi! ...What is spunk?'_

"Naruto?"

"Wha?" the boy in question stated as he turned around.

"Why were you spaced out?" Sakura asked, "And why are you here anyway?"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he look around, finding himself inside the Yamanaka flower shop. _'I must've walked in here without noticing it.'_

"So, Sakura. Word on the street is you're hot for Narut-"Ino said coming around from the back. "Uh... what is he doing here?" she asked the now red faced Sakura.

"I-Ino. I must kill you now." Sakura said, slowly reaching for a kunai she had.

"Sakura." Naruto said "Can I talk to you for a sec'?"

"Uh, sure Naruto. What's on your mind?" she asked as he lead her out of the shop. Ino let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door close, but flinched as a kunai was embedded into the space beside her face.

"I wanted to know if I could... date you for a while." he said, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"What?" Sakura gasped with a slight blush appearing on her face as she remembered her dream. "What about Hinata?"

"It's not like that Sakura-chan. It's just that I wanted to..."

"**Play the field."** Naruto heard from a mischievous fox.

"Get to know you better." he finished. "Besides, what's one date going to hurt?" he asked. Reaching out his hand, Sakura hesitantly grabbed it and nodded before they walked off together.

_'If this all goes well, he will be all ours.' _Inner Sakura thought/spoke.

_'But it feels wrong to do this to Hinata. Besides they are dating.' _Sakura replied.

_'**Were** dating.' _herself corrected_. 'Now he's been 'upgraded' to us.'_

_'Maybe you... err, I'm right. Who cares? He's with me now.'_ Sakura thought with a dark smirk growing on her face. _'He's mine!'_

--

_'I wonder where Naruto-kun is.'_ Hinata thought to herself. _'Maybe we could finish that date that was interrupted.'_ Hinata blushed at the thought of being with Naruto. She really couldn't believe that he had finally noticed her, despite her closed out personality. _'I can't believe we're dating!'_ The thought made her giggle as she searched for her supposed 'date'.

--

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto said while walking side-by-side with Sakura, their fingers intertwined.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you had a good time today." he said with a cheesy grin. "'Cause I know I did."

"Of course I did." Sakura said smiling back. They neared her house as their date came to an end. A silence ruled over them until their eyes met. Their faces inched closer to each other, slowly closing the gap between their lips.

_'I'm so happy. I can't believe this is actually happening.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'It feels like I'm being overpowered by some strange feeling.'_

--

_'I can't find Naruto-kun anywhere.'_ Hinata thought after searching Konoha. _'I'll use my byakugan again.'_ she said, readying herself for it. "Byakugan!" Hinata shouted, looking throughout Konoha, hoping she'd find Naruto. "I think I see hi-" Hinata gasped before finishing, the shock of seeing Naruto kissing Sakura left her speechless. _'Why Naruto-kun? Why?'_ she cried out in her mind, running home to her room in tears.

--

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she stepped through the door frame, into her apartment.

She was halted as 'Naruto' grabbed her arm, turning a questioning glance towards him, Sakura saw him lean in closer. "How about I say goodbye tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked as his eyes gained a lustful, red tint. Sakura broke his gaze and looked to the floor.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she said softly, her cheeks heating up.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I won't bite... **much."** 'Naruto' said. Lifting her head with one hand he locked onto her eyes, slowly hypnotizing her with the blood red glow of his once piercing blue eyes.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura breathed softly.

"**I'll take that as a yes."** he said with a smirk, stepping pass the dazed med-nin. **"How about we have some fun?"**

--next day

"Why would Naruto-kun kiss Sakura?" Hinata asked herself. "Maybe I'm too boring... or does he just not like me?" A tear made its way down her cheek as she thought more about the kiss. "No. Naruto-kun has a reason." She convinced herself. "Even if I don't know it yet."

_'I'll go ask him about it right away.'_

--

Naruto awoke next to Sakura, nearly waking her as he suppressed the urge to scream. _'Kyuubi! What the heck happened?!'_

"**You know what happened. Don't pretend I took over and you were helpless." Kyuubi growled back. **

_'This is all YOUR fault!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind. _'What if she gets pregnant?!'_

"**Obviously you'll be the father. She was a vir-"**

_'No, no, no.'_ Naruto interrupted Kyuubi. _'I have no memories of last night and I'd like to keep it that wa-'_ Naruto was about to finish until memories from last night flooded his brain, courtesy of the Kyuubi. _'Gahh! Since when can I bend like that?!'_ Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Beats me, but it looked helpful last night." Kyuubi said with a grin. "Now all that's left is the pale eyed one."**

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" Naruto accidentally said out loud. Sakura turned to the other side of the bed, groaning slightly. _'What if she finds out!?'_ he thought to himself, almost panicking. _'I have to get out of here.'_ Grabbing his clothes, he changed and hurried outside.

--

Naruto sped away from Sakura's apartment, not wanting to be near her until after he got some time to think. Slowing down, he came to a stop underneath a tree. _'Okay. Breathe... okay.'_ Naruto said as he gathered his thoughts._ 'Now what am I going to do?'_

"**You want my advice?"** Kyuubi offered.

"No way!" Naruto said out loud by mistake. _'There's no way I'm __ever__ goin' to take any advice from you again!'_

"**Your loss, Kit."**

_'I'll give you a loss when I-'_

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, interrupting his spat with Kyuubi. "Ah, I need t-to ask you something." She said with a determined look in her eyes. "Wh-why d-did you..." _'I can do this. Just ask him.'_ "Why d-did you... K-KISS SAKURA LAST NIGHT?!" she shouted, her face red and head low out of embarrassment.

"Uh, I was on a date?" he said, shocked by her outburst.

"B-but why did you k-kiss her?"

"...I wanted to?"

"Y-you wanted to? That's it? What ab-bout us?" Hinata cried, tears welling up inside her eyes.

"Hinata, it's not like that. You and me are just... friends." he said, a shocked look instantly on Hinata's face.

"F-friends?! How can you say that after... after everything we've done together?" she said, letting the tears stream down her face.

"'Everything we've done'? One stupid kiss and you act like I'm your husband! What about the other people that _like_ me, love me, **want** me?" Naruto lashed back, burning with almost the same fire from last night. "What about MY needs, MY wants, MY hopes, MY ambitions?! Huh?! You tell me Hinata! What about ME?! "

"Naruto-kun. How can you say that? I admire you, I strive to be just like you, and I've always loved you." she said through her tears. "Why can't you just love me back?!"

"Because!" Naruto yelled. "I like you Hinata. I really like you... but what about Sakura?! She loves me too, and she's not afraid to show it."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"Forget it." he said coldly. "I don't need to explain myself to you or to anyone else!" Naruto yelled before storming away, leaving a sobbing girl in his wake.

--

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking around to find herself alone. _'Where is he_?' Sakura wondered. Sitting in the empty bed made her think of what happened last night. '_Maybe he went to go train.'_

_'Not after what we did.'_ her inner thought to her. _'He's gonna need some recuperation time.'_ That thought brought a smile to her face as Sakura giggled softly, happy to have Naruto all to herself.

She was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard knocking on her door. "Naruto? Is that you?" she asked as she opened the door, only to be greeted by someone she wasn't expecting.

"Oh. Hi Ino."

"Hey Sakura. Are you over that whole 'going to kill me' thing?" Ino asked.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I kinda went overboard. But now I feel great!" Sakura said as she bounced around the room, clad only in the pajamas she put on earlier.

"I can see that." Ino said. "But why?"

"Well..."

--

"Grah! Where does Hinata get off? Telling me crap I don't need to hear... It's not like we were 'dating'; we just went on one date." Naruto said, trying to justify his actions from a few moments ago. "**I **get to choose who I like, not her. I mean, just 'cause she likes me, she thinks that I'll choose her over Sakura?! Seriously, I've liked Sakura since forever and I really don't know all that much about Hinata... 'cept she isn't treated all that nice by her family... and she doesn't have any confidence... and she's always been nice to me..." Naruto thought out loud, losing the hot fury he had earlier.

"...I'm such an idiot."

--Friday

Hinata walked aimlessly through the Hyuuga estate as the memories from the last time she talked to Naruto plagued her mind. "Maybe I was in the wrong..." She mumbled to herself. "I can fix things with him... Then it'll all be better."

After Ino got wind of what happened between Sakura and Naruto, the gossip was spreading like a wildfire. After word got out, Hinata fell into a deeper slump. Losing the one person that loved her was slowly eating away at her from the inside.

"Hinata-san." Neji said. "Your teammates asked me to remind you of the mission tomorrow."

Hinata passed him, mumbling something incoherently as she barely registered his words. "Hinata-san, did you hear me?" Neji asked, trying to confirm his completion of the task. With another mumble, he left her to continue with his own devices.

--

This chapter was different... not like the others. I'd appreciate a review... a complaint, praise, etc... So there. Sorry for the wait and hopefully there's more to come. Don't expect regular updates... although again, some reviews would be nice. Maybe with summer break and all, I'll be able to do more. Later.


End file.
